This invention relates generally to storage containers and more particularly to a storage container adapted to measure and dispense a flowable material.
For various reasons there is a need to store and dispense flowable materials, such as granules, particulates, powders, or liquids. For example, nutritional supplements, infant formula, and beverage mixes are often supplied as powders that must be mixed with water in specified proportions before use. Frequently these products are used away from a kitchen or other location where measuring implements are available. It is thus helpful to store a pre-measured quantity of the particular product ready for mixing. It is also desirable in many circumstances to store several identical portions of the same product for use throughout a day or week.
Numerous types of containers are known which are capable of storing and/or dispensing flowable materials. However, known containers do not provide a convenient way of storing several identical portions, nor do they provide a convenient way of loading multiple portions without repeated measuring.